


The Perfect Tree

by iwillgodownwithbuddie (rebeldawgspirategirl)



Series: Buddiemas 2019 [5]
Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: 12daysofbuddie, Buddiemas, Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Tree, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-15
Updated: 2019-12-15
Packaged: 2021-02-25 20:41:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21811600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rebeldawgspirategirl/pseuds/iwillgodownwithbuddie
Summary: Buck just wants to make sure this Christmas is perfect.
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz
Series: Buddiemas 2019 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1567804
Comments: 4
Kudos: 92





	The Perfect Tree

“You know,” Eddie began as they wandered through the rows of fir trees at the Christmas tree farm, “Target sells some really nice artificial trees for the same price but we can use it every year.”

“It’s not the same, man,” Buck argured. “And you know it, or you’d already have one of those fake ones from Target.”

Eddie couldn’t argue with that. He and Christopher usually bought a real tree every year, but when they went to buy a tree, they picked the first eight foot tree that they found. Buck, on the other hand, was like a child in a candy store. They had already been at the Christmas tree farm for an hour and still hadn’t even narrowed it down to a couple of trees. Each tree they looked at had some kind of issue. One didn’t have enough branches. One wasn’t full enough. Buck had even complained that one wasn’t green enough.

“Are you trying to find the perfect tree?” Eddie asked, jokingly. 

However, Buck turned to face him and with a serious face said, “Yes.”

Eddie looked at his boyfriend confusedly. “Why the need for it to be perfect.

Instead of answering right away, Buck found a nearby bench and sat down, Eddie and Christopher following behind him. 

“It’s my first Christmas as a part of your family,” Buck admitted after a moment of sitting in silence. “I want it to be perfect because I feel like I’m tagging along in your Christmas traditions. You guys have this tradition of going to pick out a tree, so I want to make sure it’s the best tree. You guys deserve the best.”

“So do you,” Eddie said softly as he laced his fingers together with Buck’s. “Buck, we want you to be a part of our traditions, too. In fact, we want to make new traditions with you. This Christmas is different for all of us.”

“I just want everything to be perfect.”

Christopher decided to chime in at that moment. “It is perfect. It’s perfect because you’re here with us.”

Buck smiled down at the boy who was practically his son. “Thank you, Chris. I needed that.”

After a moment or so more of sitting on the bench, Eddie stood, reaching both of his hands out to help his boyfriend and son off the bench as well. “Let’s go pick a tree,” he said, smiling. “I say we walk back over to the eight foot trees and the first one we see is the one we take home.”

Buck smiled and squeezed Eddie’s hand. “Sounds perfect to me.”

When they arrived home a little over half an hour later, they found that they had indeed picked the perfect tree. There wasn’t a dying branch on it anywhere. It was the fullest tree they had seen all night, and it was covered in branches that were perfectly shaped from top to bottom. 

“Looks like we found the perfect tree after all,” Eddie said as he and Buck strung the lights around the tree.

Taking the lights from his boyfriend, Buck smiled. “We did. This is what I was looking for.”

“You know we passed by this tree a dozen times. You never stopped to look at it.”

Buck blushed. “I may have been so focused on finding the perfect tree that I hadn’t seen that it had been there all along.”

Plugging in the lights and stepping back, Eddie walked over to Buck and slung an arm around him. “Was that a metaphor?”

Buck thought for a moment. He and Eddie had danced around each other for so long. Buck had been so focused on Abby coming back and Eddie had his sights on reuniting with Shannon that they hadn’t seen that the person that was perfect for them was standing right next to them the entire time. “You know, I hadn’t thought of it that way before, but yeah, it kind of is a metaphor.”

“Well, I’m glad we finally found the perfect one.”

Buck looked beside him and smiled. “Me too.”

**Author's Note:**

> Reblog on Tumblr: https://iwillgodownwithbuddie.tumblr.com/post/189691780128/the-perfect-tree


End file.
